A Destiny Written in Time
by AliceShe
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack Harkness find themselves in a place where magic is real, Kings are gorgeous, and danger is lurking. When the Doctor is disguised as a man servant, things turn from bad to worse, when he's gets accused of a kidnap...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hope you find some enjoyment in this... I will we writing more soon! Please review if you want! That would be nice!

An eerie boom sounded as an out of place blue box warped into existence. A few seconds later a man walked out and looked around. There was a small window in the corner of the room. The man strolled over and peered out the misted glass into the place below. He sniffed, then beckoned at the box. A young women walked out, she was pale with short blonde hair. She smiled, and looked at the man in front of her.

"Doctor, where... When are we?"

The Doctor grinned like a little boy being given sweets.

"Rose, I haven't the foggiest." He replied in a careless excited manner.

" It's more fun that way" Spoke another man, exiting the box.

" Jack, you know me too well" The Doctor chuckled.

" Too well." Jack echoed and winked.

Rose looked around, tapestries draped the walls, but they were covered in thick dust goblets and trinkets lay on dirty tables, also covered in dust. "What's this? Like a medieval store room?" Rose asked.

" Looks like it." The doctor said. He smelt the air. " Woodsmoke, rat droppings, and just a hint of rot, couldn't be anywhere else." He grinned again. He was loving it already.

Just as the three of them started to look around, a bell sounded. " What's that like a warning siren?" Rose asked.

"We better hide." Jack answered, and they all hid under a table in the corner of the room.

It was only a few seconds after they has got comfortable, that two armed guards entered the room.

"He went this way" one said in a low dunderhead voice.

" Yeh, I know Gilbert, but we gotta check all of the rooms, he's an escaped, escape artist, he can get away quick. He steals stuff, and then escapes into thin air."

" I can hear something Dave, down the passage, I want to use my club on him."

The two guards left and, Rose could finally breath again.

"We somehow always end up in a place where something bad is happening." She said out of breath.

" and I love it." The Doctor answered.

Jack had reached the door and was about to walk out. " Wait we can't go out like that, we better get changed into some of these clothes," the doctor pointed at an open wardrobe where old clothes hung up, most with moth holes.

After successfully dressing, Rose as a queen, Jack as a king, and the Doctor, rather unhappily dressed as a man servant the three left the room and ventured along the corridor.

" Why couldn't you wear the servant clothes?" The Doctor complained. Rose and Jack laughed, he looked ridiculous.

" Because it wasn't my size," Jack said holding back the giggles. Then they started to laugh again, soon all three were in floods of laughter, they didn't notice a tall young man walk round the corner and stare at them in disbelief.

" Who are you?" The man asked the strangers.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other.

Rose spoke first. She was getting into character, and after putting on her best posh accent said " I am Queen Rose of the Powell Estate, and this is King Jack, We have come to dine with the King."

"Right? and who are you?" He pointed at the Doctor. Who just brushed his fingers through his hair, put on an innocent face and said " I'm just John, John Smith." And then he grumbled. " The Kings man servant." Jack looked at him and smiled.

" Ah, I didn't know you were coming, I'm King Arthur's man servant, you can have my room, what was it, John Smith..."

"Yes, yes it was." The Doctor muttered, thinking over what the man had just said about someone called King Arthur."

"It's just down the steps on the right, I'll meet you there."

He turned to Jack."I'll take you two your quarters sire, and my lady."

As they turned to leave, Rose waved cheekily back at the doctor. He smiled sadly and waved back, before grinning hard, laughing and running off down the steps, who cares if he's a servant, this was going to be fun, Jack could keep Rose safe, probably.

A few minutes passed, and the Doctor inspected the thousands of glass files filled with an all manner of coloured different liquids and potions. And books, lots of books. He had just got one out and began to read, when an older man with long grey hair entered. He looked flustered, and even more so when he saw the Doctor. He put down the book to introduce himself. "John Smith, man servant to King Jack, we are here to stay for tonight, and a nice servant boy told me to come here... I don't quite recall his name..."

" Oh well that would be Merlin." The man said, and tutted. " I am Gais, Court physician."

Alarm bells sounded in the Doctors mind, this was Merlin, of Arthurian Legand, and Arthur, he was King Arthur of

"Camelot" He said out loud.

" Yes, that's where we are." The old man looked confused. " You must be tired after your journey, here have an apple."

The Doctor took the apple, "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." He smiled. Gais looked confused. "Never mind." He told him and sat down on a chair.

Merlin entered a few minutes after, covered in horse manure. "Sorry, I got delayed, guess what Arthur made me do."

"I could hazard a guess." The Doctor sniffed.

"I'm guessing you met Gais?" Merlin continued.

" Yes, nice man, gave me an apple, very... learned."

"That's your room over there." Merlin pointed at the a room next door.

" Where will you sleep?" The Doctor asked.

"You know you are the first person to ask me that, I don't know, I'll pitch a bed in here."

"MERLIN." Came a growl from upstairs.

"That's for me.. I better go, make yourself at home!" Merlin kicked the book of spells under the bed. He then turned around to leave.

"Merlin." The Doctor called after him. "Merlin, is that your real name."

"Yes, it's the name my mother gave me..."

"Do you have any other names?"

Merlin looked worried, his cheeks felt hot, burning like a dragons breath.

"No, it's just Merlin. Why?"

"Well...No matter.."

Merlin looked on at the doctor for a second.

" Now off you pop, Arthur's calling remember."

"Yes sire." Merlin joked but his insides twisted with fear with what John Smith had just said.

He met Gais outside and he beckoned into a side room.

"That man servant, John, I think he knows something about me."

" Yes, he did seem a bit odd." Gais pondered.

"He was asking if I had another name,"

"You think..."

" Yes, He could be magic like me, he could know the Druids, or something..."

" Or he could be working for Morgana,"

" I know, or he could be no one at all, I could be being paranoid, it's just the way he said it..."

"No, Merlin, I agree there's something different, otherworldly about him. you must be careful Merlin, please, don't do anything stupid."

"You know me Gais"

"Unfortunately yes." Gais smiled.

"It's like he's old, but he's not, it's scary, I don't know what to do."

" Watch and wait, you don't want to jump to conclusions,"

" You're right," Merlin sighed.

"Now you better get to Arthur, he's in a very bad mood about something."

Merlin walked quickly away. A few minutes later a shout echoed through the castle,

"did you really go to Tavern again last night Merlin?"

And Gais chuckled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next short chapter**

The Doctor lay down on the bed. Then he sat up. The bed was boring, he should look around. He inspected the room, plain walls, nothing to suggest this boy was a wizard.

The Doctor had once known a Timelord called Merlin before, but he was willing to forget about that.

He swung his body down over the side of the bed, so he was looking directly under it. Where he discovered a big brown leather book, with gold clasps.

"Note to self, always look under the bed."

He opened the book and began to read. This was what he was looking for, now he was certain that this was Merlin of legend, a legend until now, he had thought was just a myth.

Now he knew.

Rose and Jack entered the great hall. Where the king sat at the end of a long decorated table.

" I thought you would prefer it if we talk alone, to discuss the alliance between our kingdoms." Arthur said as Rose and Jack sat down on embroided cushions on tall wooden dining chairs. Rose gulped.

" Yeh." Jack answered and got up. " Alone is fine." He raised his eyebrows at Arthur, who looked towards Gwen.

"Excuse us for a moment." Arthur announced and the two on them left.

Rose had taken her place next to Gwen at the other end of the table.

"Hi." She said. "Shall we leave the boys to their talk? This place is so sexist."

"Camelot is my home, and Arthur is as good to me, more than I deserve. I don't see how it is unfair, I was a servant girl, and now I am Queen, things can change." Gwen replied with a quiet confidence. a little confused.

"Oh my God... It is actually you."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"You're Queen Gwenevire, that's just so cool."

"Yes, I'm Gwen."

" Oh sorry, you don't know yet, your going to be so famous" Rose said quickly and then regretted it, and wondered if she should of said it.

"You do talk in riddles.. Who are you?"

Rose avoided the question.

"What do you think about magic,?" Rose smiled her usual teethy grin, this was amazing, she had to tell the doctor where they were, but he had probably already figured it out.

"Magic is forbidden in the land by order of the King." Gwen replied.

"Ah right..my mistake." Rose looked a little let down, magic would of been so much fun.


End file.
